fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolf's Mother
Rolf's mother is a minor character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She appears as a villager in Chapter 3-1. When her home is entered during the chapter, she gives a Seraph Robe to the visitor. However, if Oscar, Boyd, or Rolf visit her, they leave before she can give it to them. If Oscar, Boyd, or Rolf visited her, she will make an appearance in a Base Conversation in Chapter 3-2. Profile In the past, she was married to the father of Oscar and Boyd, making her their stepmother. She eventually had a son, Rolf, with her husband. However, after her husband became ill and bedridden, she abandoned him and the three boys to pursue a new love interest. Years later, when the Laguz Alliance wages war against Begnion, she meets one of her sons, and then tries to sneak into their camp, only to get caught. When Oscar and Boyd speak with her, she pleads with them to let her see Rolf, wanting to take him away from the war, and confesses that she regrets her decision to abandon them. Boyd promptly gets into a heated confrontation with her, revealing that he has never forgiven her for abandoning them, and lashes out at her for abandoning even her own son. He also reveals that his father passed away sometime after she left and that he and Rolf would have died as well if Oscar did not leave the Crimean Royal Knights to take care of them. He then tells her that she has no right to see Rolf. While this is happening, Oscar tells them that he will attempt to get Rolf to meet her, much to Boyd's chagrin. Oscar then tells her that he has not forgiven her and that he is only doing this because she is Rolf's mother. However, Rolf refuses to meet her and instead wants her to leave, since he considers her to be a mere stranger. He even tells Oscar to tell her to never come back and calls her a nuisance. She is never seen again after her departure from the camp. Personality Despite having a minor appearance, aspects of her personality can be drawn from her conversations. Rolf's mother is a very irresponsible woman, having chosen to abandon her husband, two stepsons, and her biological infant son to pursue a new love interest when the burden of caring for them became too much for her. However, she confesses during her reunion with her sons that she regretted her actions as soon as she made them. Upon seeing her sons again, she wishes to reconcile and confesses that she had never forgotten them. If Boyd and Oscar see her in her house, she immediately recognizes the two upon seeing them. She also wishes to take Rolf away from the fighting, fearing for his life. When Rolf visits her house, she shows a sign of motherly affection and tries to give something to him. She also feels a connection with him, despite having abandoned him when he was only an infant. Despite the remorse that she felt, her irresponsibility caused her to be scorned not just by Boyd and Oscar, but even by Rolf, who considers her to be nothing more than a stranger and outright refuses to meet her when she wanted to take him back. Additionally, she shows fear towards the laguz, as she is afraid that they would eat her when her house is visited. When she is corrected, she apologizes and reprimands herself for being a coward. She also shows some fright when she is apprehended by a Gallian soldier after sneaking into the Laguz Alliance's camp to see her sons. Trivia *Despite running away with another lover, she is never shown to have anyone with her at her house in Begnion. Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters